The Undying Tempest
by T-the-cat
Summary: Searching for a way to put an end to her immortality and to avenge her dead father, State Alchemist Audra Skyre finds herself torn between the biggest goal she ever had, and the man she had unexpectedly grown to deeply care for. [A Roy Mustang X OC fanfic] **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS** (Rated M for graphic descriptions of violence and swearing)


Chapter 1

The three Ishbalans stood in the dark, musty and narrow alleyway, surveying their handiwork.

Wherever they looked, there were bloodied, mutilated bodies of State Alchemists and soldiers alike. It gave them this sadistic sense of pride, seeing those who once tortured _them,_ lie at their feet nothing more than lifeless corpses.

They looked pathetic.

The leader of the group laughed maniacally. "Where are they now, Amestris' prized military? Or, what about their State Alchemists?"

"Do not say such things out loud, Master. The soldiers of the Amestrian military are shrewd creatures, and their alchemists ridiculously powerful nutjobs." The last Ishbalan scoffed. "No offense," added the former.

"Ah, nutjobs indeed, _gentlemen._ "

The Master turned to see a woman, dressed in the blue uniform of the military, standing at the end of the alley. Her long, black hair which cascaded down her back occasionally swayed to the direction of the wind.

"Who are you, milady? It's not the right time for you to be roaming the streets." The third Ishbalan fished out a chalk from his pocket and quickly sketched a transmutation circle on the ground in front of him. "Please leave. We don't want to hurt a lady."

"Oh... you're a chivalrous alchemist, I see." She slowly approached them, her icy stare never leaving them. "Well, let me make something pretty clear — I'm a _soldier,_ not a princess." As the woman neared them, the Master noticed her ring fingers were adorned with a ring each on either hand, transmutation circles engraved onto them. "So, I don't require bodyguards, and the world doesn't require tyrants like you."

The first Ishbalan sneered. "You make threats because you have faith in your alchemy, lady. However, do not underestimate your alchemist opponent, for he has killed many like you after the Ishbalan War."

"Oh? Is that so?" His comment merely drew a small laugh from the woman. "In that case, I'll just have to suck the air out of him first." With this, she snapped her fingers and a swirling vortex of wind appeared before her open palm. The two other petrified rogues could only helplessly watch their fellow tribesman double over and stretch into a rope, and all his blood and guts were pulled out of him into the vortex as the Ishbalan alchemist drowned them in his blood-curdling screams of agony.

Two minutes later, all that remained of the man to tell of his past existence was the transmutation circle he had drawn, sparks flying everywhere.

"W-what are you?!" shouted their Master, his blinding rage evident on his face. "You... I've never seen you before, woman. You're not like the others somehow... Who are you?"

"Of course you haven't, silly," she whispered, loud enough for them to hear. "I am kind of, let's say, new." The alchemist smirked, snapping her fingers again, however this time two long, black blades jutted out of leaden bracelets she was wearing on each wrist.

"You still didn't answer his question!" The second Ishbalan glared at her. "Who are you?"

"More adoring fans already? Let me introduce myself in a proper fashion. I am the Lieutenant Colonel of the army, and the Tempest Alchemist, Audra Skyre."  
"Stop mocking us!" The Master frowned. "Your alchemy... it is undoubtedly powerful, but all we have to do is break your rings, or separate them from you, then your skills will be rendered useless. And once _that_ happens, we'll let you go alive."

"I don't need favours from an Ishbalan!" shouted Audra indignantly.

 _But it's not like I care, either… They can't hurt me…_ She shut off her thoughts. _No thinking, remember Audra. Just kill._ "Don't worry, though," Audra continued. "I won't make your deaths as flashy or painful as his. You have my word."

"And we don't require the half-hearted word of you Amestrians," hissed the second man and leaped forward, attempting to knock her out.

To the Ishbalan, the world suddenly flashed dark, and feeling an excruciating pain shoot up his leg, his first reflex was to guard his wound by reaching down for his calf. Moments later, his severed head toppled to the ground, blood pooling everywhere. "Idiots," Audra mused. "He left his throat unprotected—"

The last man standing lunged at her, screaming in fury. "YOU BITCH!" He madly threw his fists and managed to punch her shoulder as hard as he could, sending her crashing to the ground.

Audra stayed there, kneeling on the hard stone floor, unmoving.

"What, alchemist? Do you have a death wish? I could arrange for it." The Master pulled out a knife from inside his sleeve and without thinking twice, slashed off her good arm. "Try using your alchemy now…"

To his horror, red sparks danced around her arm, where the rest of it was severed from, and her pained grimace changed into delirious laughter. "You can't hurt me... _Ishbalan._ "

Such was his fear that he didn't even try to resist when Audra stood and drove her blade though his terrified heart. "H-h-homunculus..." he rasped and collapsed onto his knees, watching Audra walk away with both arms intact as the dark of night closed in on him for eternity.

~xxx~

"Colonel Mustang."

Roy wheeled his chair around and raised his eyebrows inquisitively at the woman standing before his desk. "What do you want?"

"I patrolled Central, sir," Audra said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Yesterday. The causes of the death of all the missing soldiers and State Alchemists were three Ishbalans. I took care of them."

"This was last night?" The Colonel sighed, resting his face on the back of his palms. "I truly appreciate it, Tempest, but what did I say about running off like that…?"

"I am the Lieutenant Colonel, sir. I know where I stand." Audra frowned at Roy, who had turned away and delved into his paperwork by then.

"But I am the Colonel, Tempest, isn't that right? Last time I checked, you were under _me._ Therefore, _I_ get to decide. Is that clear?"

He looked up once more, briefly, brushing his raven away from his forehead.

"Yes… sir," Audra said, grinding her teeth. Mustang slowly blinked his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and returned his full attention to his paperwork. "I'll take my leave now, in that case."

She turned to leave, miffed, when he called after her.

"Did I give you permission?"

"Permission to take my leave, sir."

"Fine, fine. But, before you go…" He stood from his chair and walked over to her. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Audra immediately got what he was trying to say. "No, sir. Not at all."

"Good." The Colonel's handsome angular features softened into a smile. " _Now_ you may get out."

The latter didn't waste a second in standing there any longer.

As Audra walked down the corridor, smiling at the guards as they saluted her, her mind was unfortunately preoccupied by Roy Mustang. She didn't know why, but despite her secret, inset rivalry with him, she had decided to trust him with her biggest secret. That she was a Homunculus. But beyond that trust she had in him as her superior, there was nothing but hatred.

 _After all,_ she thought, _it was him who killed my father, an Ishbalan._

And after the death of her father, she had one firm, driving resolve — to eliminate everyone who stood in her path. _Roy Mustang…_ She smiled to herself. _Why do you think I joined the military? To make sure that someday, I have you by the throat_ …

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I'm T, and this is my first fanfic here: hope you all like it! Also, this is a work-in-progress, so I'll post the next chapter once it's ready. The story will be updated chapter-wise, so stay tuned for the next part! Oh, and before I forget to mention, PLEASE don't hesitate to give me any suggestions or ideas that you may have :)**_

 _ **~T**_


End file.
